


Love Without Limits

by KatStark



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Facials, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes out for a night of dancing and meets a really hot guy. Things are more complicated than they seem at first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for January 2015 SMPC.  
> Thanks to deansdirtybb for the beta.

 

 

Jensen felt the thumping bass reverberate through his body as his favourite dance track started blaring over the sound system. He grinned wide at the attractive guy dancing across from him and threw himself into the groove. It was late, he was a little buzzed, and he couldn't have been happier.

 

Several guys were moving in close, brushing hands over his bare shoulders where they burst free from his tight, white tank, or brushing their hips against his ass in an obvious come on. Jensen enjoyed some flirtatious grinding, but shooed away any of the guys who tried to push in to take things further. He wasn't in the club to find a partner for the evening, he was there to drink and dance and shake off the week.

 

His eyes kept catching on a couple tall guys near the bar, though. Extremely attractive guys. They were exactly his type, particularly the taller of the two, all broad shoulders, long limbs, and hair just that bit too long. Every time Jensen's movements found him facing their direction, he couldn't help but stare. He was confused by their body language. The tall guy was holding himself really open, body to the room, scanning the crowd with a casual but careful eye, yet he was often leaning into the other guy, touching his chest as he pressed close to talk, not possessive exactly, but like his hand belonged there. They were clearly together, but were they together?

 

Whatever tall guy had just said must have been hilarious because the shorter of the two, the more classically handsome, with dark hair and model-worthy cheekbones, leaned back and roared with laughter. This made the tall guy grin wide, and the most lickable dimples Jensen had ever seen burst forth, making him look like an oversized kid, and Jensen knew he was half in love already.

 

A pair of dark brown eyes moved between Jensen and the attractive couple, and he smiled at the hot guy in front of him. It was best he focus on enjoying himself with the plethora of available men, rather than fixating on the probably paired-up guys. Plus, he reminded himself, he wasn't there to hook up.

 

Jensen danced until he was parched and made his way to the bar for a beer and a bottle of water. When he turned around, he was surprised to walk into a wide expanse of chest, and he looked up to find his floppy-haired crush smiling down at him. God, the guy had the most amazing eyes. He leaned a little closer to try to figure out what colour they were when an amused and puzzled expression crossed the guy's face, and Jensen realized he was holding up the bar line.

 

Embarrassed, Jensen ducked his head and moved off to the side. He leant against the wall of the club, sipping his beer and looking around only to realize he was standing next to super-dimples's sidekick, who gave him a shy smile.

 

Jensen smiled back awkwardly, and was about to go find another piece of wall to hold up while he licked his wounds. Why was he getting so flustered over this guy? The club was filled with hot guys. Even if Jensen had a chance with him, he wasn't going home with anyone tonight. He was sick of the pick-up scene and wanted to meet someone with whom he could have a real connection. That wasn't likely to happen in a nightclub.

 

Just as he was pushing himself away from the wall, the tall guy was in front of him again, flashing his dimples full-force in Jensen's direction as he handed his companion a fresh drink.

 

"I'm Jared," the guy yelled into Jensen's ear, stepping easily into his space, and making Jensen's stomach drop with nervous arousal. "This is Stephen."

 

"Jensen."

 

"Great to meet you, Jensen." Jared smiled and didn't move out of Jensen's space, dropping his eyes to drag slowly up Jensen's muscular body instead. He parted his pink lips suggestively as he met Jensen's eyes.

 

Jensen felt all the blood in his body rushing south. He held Jared's gaze for a moment, then felt Stephen shift slightly beside him. He cut his eyes sideways, but Stephen was just grinning as he sipped his beer. He didn't move out of their space, though, and Jensen felt Stephen's shoulder brush his as he moved the bottle up and down.

 

"Are you..?" Jensen asked, not sure how to complete the sentence, but tilting his head to indicate Stephen.

 

"It's cool," Jared said. "He's waiting for his boyfriend, David. I only came out to keep him company, but I'm really glad I did." He smiled and raised his hand to trace the contours of Jensen's shoulder and then dropped it to hold Jensen's hip.

 

All of Jensen's plans to go home alone that night went immediately out the window and he swallowed hard, reaching to place his own hand on Jared's hip. "I'm glad you did, too," he answered, staring up into Jared's multi-toned eyes.

 

"Hey, Baby." Jensen dragged his gaze away from Jared's mesmerizing one when Stephen stepped off the wall to kiss a tall black man in greeting. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Jared turned his head to accept a quick kiss from the newcomer, a handsome man with broad chest and well-developed arms. "Hey, Jared. Hey, Jared's friend."

 

Jared grinned. "Hey, David. This is Jensen."

 

Jensen shook David's hand and then David turned his attention back to Stephen, pulling him in for a steamy kiss. They made out hot and dirty for a few minutes, and Jensen couldn't help but stare. They were fucking hot together. When he turned back to Jared, the tall man's eyes were dilated, obviously turned on by the couple beside them. Jensen cupped Jared's jaw and pulled him in for a kiss of their own, and Jared pressed him against the wall, kissing him hard, and grinding their hips together.

 

Jensen ran his hands over Jared's back and broad shoulders, loving the way the strong muscles felt under his palms.  Jensen wasn't a small guy at 6'1", and it made him so hot when he got to be with a man taller and wider than himself. He was surprised when he ran his hands down Jared's arms to find that Jared and Stephen were holding hands as they made out with other guys. Jensen pulled back, confused, when he felt the intertwining fingers.

 

"We're poly," Jared explained when he felt Jensen's hand on his and Stephen's connected fingers and saw Jensen's concerned look as he broke their kiss. "When one of us meets someone new that we're interested in, we like to be together, like to see each other with potential partners to make sure we're comfortable with the choices. Stephen's going home with David tonight, and I really did just come to keep him company until David got into town. But then I saw you dancing, and then you ran into me, and then you were standing right here and I got a chance to meet you. You're fucking hot and if you're interested, I'd really like to take you home, but I wouldn't do it if Stephen didn't approve."

 

"Fuck," Jensen swore, head spinning with the information Jared shared. He looked at Stephen and noticed that he and David had their faces together as they watched Jared and Jensen's conversation. They both smiled at him encouragingly.

 

"I approve," Stephen stated. "You're fucking gorgeous together. If I hadn't had to wait a whole month to get David here alone, I'd suggest the four of us go home so I could watch you. This sneak-peek and my imagination are going to have to do for now."

 

The swirling pool of arousal in Jensen's abdomen surged. He wanted Jared. Badly. And somehow it was even hotter that Jared had a partner and Jensen was going to get to fuck him anyway. And not in the usual 'you didn't mention you had a boyfriend' way that so many guys operated under. He traced the contours of Jared's chest and shoulders, slid down over the ridges of his abs, and then teased a hand over Jared's thigh. Jared's sharp intake of breath was music to Jensen's ears.

 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jared asked. "I'm not sure I can be near you like this for much longer without things turning X-rated, and I don't think I'm ready to be the floor show." He gripped Jensen's ass and pulled their hips flush together, showing just how much he wanted Jensen.

 

"Yeah," Jensen groaned, nearly swooning from the hot kisses and grinding they'd been doing.

 

They said goodbye to Stephen and David, who were heading to the dance floor. Stephen gave Jensen a lingering kiss. "Take care of my man," he said as he pulled away grinning and giving Jensen a sparkling wink. "Have fun, boys!" he called over his shoulder as he and David were swallowed by the crowd of undulating dancers.

  


Jared and Jensen kept their hands at their sides as they walked away from the club. Even in gay-friendly neighbourhoods, there was the risk of ugly encounters with guys waiting outside clubs who didn't approve of 'their kind.' Jared's place was about a ten minute walk, so they spent the time getting to know each other a little better.

 

Jensen talked about coming to Hollywood from Texas. He was getting some acting gigs but hadn't landed anything big. He missed his family but didn't miss the conservative attitudes and rampant homophobia. Jared had settled into a teaching career despite also having tried his hand at the acting thing when he'd moved from San Antonio. He liked it but the stress of constant rejection just got to him and he decided he'd rather have something steady, so he'd gotten an education degree and a job at a private school where there was a pleasant lack of concern about him being gay.

 

They snuck a few quick kisses when their hands brushed and they laughed. When they arrived at Jared and Stephen's building, Jared fobbed them in, and once the elevator doors closed behind them, Jensen shoved Jared against the mirrored wall and kissed him like he meant it, tangling his fingers in Jared's hair and pulling his head down to meet his own.

 

Jared was chuckling as they stepped off the elevator and waved to the small camera in the ceiling of the car. "I hope Carl, the night security guy, enjoyed the show."

 

Jensen clapped his hands together as he laughed out loud, then clamped a hand over his mouth as the sound echoed in the empty hallway. He shrugged in embarrassment and followed Jared into the apartment.

 

Jared offered Jensen a beer as they got inside, but Jensen wasn't interested in wasting any more time. He pulled off his tank and popped the button on the top of his jeans. Jared's nostrils flared and his eyes hooded. He walked toward Jensen with a look that suggested he wanted to devour Jensen alive. Jensen merely widened his stance and waited, raising his chin cockily.

 

The clash of their lips was explosive and Jared slammed Jensen against the wall of the entrance hallway, thrusting his hips forcefully enough against Jensen's to startle the shorter man when his feet left the ground. When he felt Jared's hands lifting his ass, Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, precome pulsing into his boxers over the way Jared was able to manhandle him.

 

Once Jensen was braced securely between Jared and the wall, Jared finished opening Jensen's fly and grabbed his leaking dick. Jensen whined and fucked into Jared's large fist over and over as Jared whispered dirty nothings against Jensen's lips. Telling him how hot he was. How much Jared wanted to see him fall apart under his hands, his tongue, his cock. Jensen gasped out a warning as he came, spilling over Jared's hand, and spraying his 6-pack with splatters of creamy come.

 

When he released his wobbly legs from Jared's waist, he dropped to his knees on the hardwood floor and opened Jared's fly, gasping out a "Wow" at the impressive package before slurping the head of Jared's dick between his lips and working Jared with his mouth and hand until he felt Jared tense up. Jensen pulled back, closed his eyes tightly, and stuck out his tongue, feeling the hot stripes of come as they shot from Jared's dick across his face and neck.

 

He sensed movement and then heard Jared slide down the wall to sit next to him.

 

"Jesus." Jensen felt Jared's breath ghost against his ear as he spoke and then fingers touched his lips. The fingers slid to his jaw and Jared turned Jensen's face to kiss him dizzy. After Jared pulled away, Jensen felt a brush of cotton across his eyes, wiping away any stray drops of come. "You're all clear," Jared said, and Jensen opened his eyes to take in Jared's blissed-out smile. They sat, grinning goofily at one another until Jensen felt the come on his face start to liquify and run down his cheeks.

 

Pulling their jeans back on for the walk, Jared led him to the ensuite off the master bedroom so he could clean up, and when he came out, Jared was sitting on the huge bed in his snug boxer briefs. Jensen grinned and dropped his jeans and then crawled up to straddle Jared's lap.

 

"So," Jensen began, pushing Jared's hair behind his ear. "What are you into tonight?"

 

"Mmm," Jared answered, cupping Jensen's ass in his huge palms. "I'd like to eat your ass, and then I'd really like to fuck you."

 

"Fuck, yeah!" Jensen assented, kissing Jared hard enough to knock him flat on his back.

 

They made out, slowly exploring each other's bodies with hands and tongues until Jared flipped Jensen onto his back and pulled off his boxers. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table before pressing Jensen's thighs apart. He kissed and nipped his way between Jensen's legs, bending Jensen's knees and pressing them back until he had access to Jensen's balls and ass.

 

Jensen pulled his knees flush to his chest as he felt Jared's tongue working its way from his sac to his hole. Jared spread his cheeks wide and the hot swirl of Jared's tongue across his hole had Jensen groaning low in his throat. Eating ass was clearly something Jared enjoyed, his slurps and licks accompanied by his own sounds of pleasure. Jensen felt legless with pleasure as Jared plunged his tongue into him over and over, working more and more of it inside him.

 

There was a different pressure at his hole and Jensen felt a long, spit-slick finger enter him alongside Jared's talented tongue. Jared fucked his finger in and out as he continued to slurp and flick his tongue against Jensen's rim. Jensen rolled his hips and pressed back into the sensation.

 

"More?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah," Jensen agreed. "Please."

 

Jensen heard the snick of the lube cap and then a second finger slid inside. Jared's long fingers touched places inside him most guys couldn't reach, and when Jared started probing his prostate, Jensen arched off the bed. His erection had flagged a little at the double intrusion but it was back with a vengeance.

 

"Fuck," he exclaimed. "I'll bet you could make me shoot off doing only that."

 

Jared grinned up at Jensen wickedly from between Jensen's thighs as he worked his fingers apart, stretching Jensen open. "I'd love to take that bet another time, but tonight I'd really like to see you come on my cock."

 

Jensen moaned and arched into Jared's fingers, a long, low sound escaping his throat when he felt another finger enter and the stretch intensify.

 

"So fucking hot," Jared breathed and then licked around Jensen's rim where it stretched around his fingers.

 

Jensen felt droplets of precome hitting his belly. His dick really wanted to get in on the action. He stroked it gently, trying not to bring himself off, but unable to keep his hand off his aching cock.

 

"Jared," he groaned. "Fuck me."

 

Jared sprang from his place between Jensen's legs and kissed him deeply while he rolled on a condom with deft fingers. He pulled back and gazed down at Jensen, stroking his cock as he let the latex warm to his body temperature.

 

"You're fucking gorgeous," Jared said as he jacked himself.

 

Jensen was so desperate to have Jared inside him. He didn't bottom often, but he felt like he might go crazy if he had to live another minute without Jared's cock in him. "Shut up and fuck me," he commanded.

 

Jared's eyes widened and he barked out a laugh. "Yessir!" he answered and pressed his cock to Jensen's hole.

 

And then he was inside and Jensen was filled beyond imagining. Jared's mouth found his again and Jared's long limbs were encasing him and Jensen was lost to sensation. He heard some small pained noises, and it took a few moments for him to realize it was him making them. He opened his eyes and stared up into Jared's hazel pair as Jared's cock split him open again and again. His fingers tangled in Jared's hair and he wrapped his legs around Jared's hips, pulling him even closer.

 

Jared smiled down at him with his pupils blown wide and sweat beginning to bead on his skin. Jensen reached up to capture a small trickle on Jared's throat with his tongue, and he heard Jared groan at the contact. He dipped his head lower, craning his neck to reach one of Jared's dark nipples, pulling the small nub between his teeth and savouring the sound of Jared's breath catching in his throat. He sucked and nibbled until it pebbled against his tongue, testing which sensations drove the most intense noises from Jared.

 

"Oh, fuck," Jared moaned, his hips stuttering. He grabbed Jensen's cock and started stroking him feverishly. "I'm so close," Jared gasped.

 

With the dual pressure of Jared's dick against his sweet spot and Jared's hand on his cock, Jensen knew he was moments from climax himself. He wrapped his hand around Jared's to get the pressure just right as he latched onto Jared's other nipple and in fewer than a dozen strokes, he was coming, the spray hitting his neck and chin. His fingers clenched and pulled in Jared's hair and he heard the other man moan and then sharper cries as Jared pounded into him frenetically when his orgasm stole his rhythm.

 

Jared's thrusts gradually slowed as he fucked them both through their aftershocks, and then he collapsed next to Jensen. Carefully withdrawing and tying off the condom, Jared rolled to drop it into a small bin next to the bed, and then he snuggled into Jensen's side and draped a long leg over him.

 

"Wow," Jared breathed, planting a small kiss on Jensen's shoulder.

 

"Yeah," Jensen answered and turned his head to claim Jared's lips, kissing him languidly.

 

They drew back and Jensen looked down at the mess on their chests and bellies. He moved to get up but Jared beat him to it, insisting it was his job as the host to fetch the clean-up materials. When they were both wiped clean with warm washcloths and dried with a soft hand towel, Jared pulled the sheets and duvet up to cover them.

 

"Stay?" he asked as he rolled to the side and pulled Jensen to spoon against his chest.

 

Jensen murmured agreement as he felt Jared's warmth surround him. His limbs were heavy and he was so thoroughly fucked out that he wouldn't have been able to leave if the guy had wanted him to. Jared's lips between his shoulder blades were the last thing he felt before sleep claimed him.

  
  


A loud clatter and then even louder swearing pulled Jensen to consciousness. It took him a moment to remember where he was and then a smile spread across his face as the gorgeous guy he'd gone home with surged into his memory. Mmm, super-dimples. Shit. What was his name? Jensen slipped quietly from the bed and picked up the guy's jeans from the floor, hoping for a wallet.

 

Glancing to the door, he pulled the leather fold from his date's pocket and flipped it open to peek at his ID. Jared Padalecki. Awesome. Jensen snapped it shut, replaced it in the pocket and slipped into the bathroom. He was delighted to find a new toothbrush sitting on the counter, and, after emptying his bladder, he brushed his teeth, pulled on his boxers and jeans, and then joined Jared in the kitchen.

 

"Morning," he murmured from the doorway, voice raspy with disuse and their late night.

 

Jared was shirtless, standing at the counter whisking eggs in a bowl, a pair of baggy sweats hanging low on his hips. The beginnings of an omelet sizzling in a pan.

 

Jared's face lit up in a smile and Jensen felt like the room had grown exponentially brighter. Shit, the guy had some sort of sunshine super-power. He walked over to Jared and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his shoulder. Jared turned his head to give Jensen a deep kiss.

 

"There's coffee." Jared indicated the pot with his head and then laughed as Jensen moaned in appreciation.

 

Jensen poured himself a cup and leaned back against the kitchen counter as he sipped appreciatively and watched Jared cook.

 

"Don't think that I'm not super-thankful for your arrangement but you and Stephen are really okay with your partner being with other guys? Don't you get jealous?"

 

"Sure we get jealous." Jared grinned as if he'd answered the question a lot. "But so do people in monogamous relationships. It's a challenge, but we talk about it and we manage it. We're really respectful of each other's feelings and make sure we spend enough time together that neither of us feels neglected.

 

"Being really open about it helped a lot. When we first opened our relationship we tried a 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy, but that just seemed to add to the jealousy. Suddenly, everyone was a threat. Any new person who came into our circle was someone Stephen might be banging and it made me a little nutty." Jared grinned sheepishly as scooped eggs onto plates. He handed Jensen his plate and they sat side-by-side at the table.

 

"But once we started seeing each other with the guys we picked, it just got easier somehow. I got to know his type and even hooked him up with David. They've been dating for about a year and have a lot of fun together, but David's away a lot for work. When he's in town I don't see Stephen as much, but I know he doesn't love me any less when he's in David's bed. We also get to redirect a lot of awesome sexual energy from new partners back into our relationship, which keeps it exciting."

 

Jensen puckered his lips thoughtfully and Jared chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to give you the Poly manifesto there."

 

"No, it's cool," Jensen answered. "I'm curious and also very happy that I got to go home with you last night, rather than home to my right hand and pictures of you in my head."

 

"Me too," Jared replied and leaned in for a hot kiss. "And just so you know," he added, "I'm pretty picky about choosing other guys. I may have gone a little wild in the early days, but now, a guy has to be something special for me to invite him in." He stroked a thumb along the underside of Jensen's spit-shiny bottom lip. Jensen kissed him again.

 

They were almost finished their breakfast when Jared's phone buzzed. "That's Stephen. He's on his way home."

 

"I guess I'd better clear out then," Jensen answered regretfully. He stood to clear his plate but Jared grabbed his hand.

 

"You could stick around if you wanted. Our shower is big enough for three." Jared's eyes were eager and full of promise.

 

Jensen grinned wide. "I would love that."

  


**Author's Note:**

> _Comments are the fuel for my porn writing gas tank. Please fill up my tank with your comments so I can keep porning._


End file.
